I Don't hate my family, but i love my family
by Psycho Childish
Summary: Nah… Ayah… Ibu… Kakak… Saat kita bertemu lagi… Maukah kalian… Tersenyum dan tertawa gembira? Tepat sebelum aku… Ditarik masuk ke dalam kegelapan… Yang gelap… Tanpa dasar…


Story by: Psycho Childish

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Genre: Hurt, Family, Suspense, Tragedy, Drama, Fanon

A/N: Review Please, if you want…

**xXx**

**I not hate my family. But, I love my family.**

**xXx**

**.**

* * *

"…_,"_

"_Apa?"_

"… _Ng, tidak, Kak…"_

"_Kau tidak perlu ikut! Ibu malu jika tetangga melihatmu bersama Ibu!"_

"_Iya, Ibu…"_

"_Ayah! Hentikan!"_

"_Bagus! Sudah sudah berani melawanku, ya?! Dasar anak durhaka!"_

"_Tidak, Ayah! Kumohon! Jangan! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

_BBRRUUAAKKK! PPRRRAAAAANNGGG!_

"_Astaga! Ra! ATEM!"_

"_Ayah…"_

**xXx**

Hai.

Namaku Atem, Sennen Atem.

Seorang anak remaja biasa, tak ada yang istimewa.

Sekarang aku berada di Pemakaman. Ada yang meninggal? Memang ada, dan itu adalah aku, aku sendiri.

Apa? Terkejut? Tidak percaya? Memang itulah yang terjadi, sedari tadi aku hanya melayang-layang saja didekat makamku sendiri. Lucu sekali, biasanya aku hanya melihat orang lain dimakamkan, sekarang justru diriku sendiri yang dimakamkan. Tak kusangka kalau aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri dimakamkan, ralat, lebih tepatnya, tubuhku yang dimakamkan. Hanya tubuhku, sedangkan jiwaku hanya duduk manis di pojok sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada didekat tubuhku yang berselimutkan kain putih.

Beberapa kali aku melihat orang-orang meneteskan butiran-butiran mutiara bening mereka, mengalir deras layaknya sungai atau mungkin air terjun. Untuk apa meneteskan air mata? Tak ada gunanya. Sebetulnya aku tak ingin berada di sini dan menyaksikan semuanya sampai selesai, tapi ada yang membuatku tertarik untuk tetap berada di sini.

Yakni, untuk melihat Ayahku.

Yup, itu saja. Aku tertarik untuk tetap bertahan disini dan menyaksikan semuanya, karena Ayahku.

Oke, memang tak aneh jika seorang Ayah ikut dalam proses pemakaman anaknya. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku tertarik. Aku tertarik karena… Berkali-kali Ayah meneteskan air mata dengan begitu deras, bahkan aku sempat yakin kalau tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi derasnya air mata Ayah. Berkali-kali aku tergelak tawa melihatnya, apalagi saat dirinya menjerit histeris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Memaksa agar jiwaku kembali, membuka mata dan kembali hidup. Sayangnya, itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Sebanyak apa pun dia berteriak, terisak, dan seberapa banyak tetesan air mata yang dikeluarkan, hasilnya tetap sama. Yang ia dapatkan, justru kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Oh, Please. Untuk apa melakukan hal tak berguna seperti itu? Maaf saja, tapi aku tak akan kembali. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga tertarik melihat Ibuku, dia berkali-kali pingsan di dekat jasadku. Sama seperti Ayah, air mata pun mengalir dengan begitu derasnya.

Ah… 1 lagi, aku lupa pada 1 orang. Masih ada 1 orang lagi, yakni Kakak laki-lakiku. Dia juga menangis, membuatku hampir tertawa terguling-guling membayangkannya menangis histeris.

Hei, hei, apa kau pikir aku anak yang durhaka? Hingga tega menertawakan Ayahku, Ibuku dan Kakak laki-lakiku sendiri? Oh, please. Bagiku itu wajar, aku hanya heran pada mereka bertiga, jika mengingat perlakuan mereka padaku setiap harinya.

Well, yah… Ayah sering kali memukuliku tanpa sebab, tak peduli walau pun luka dan memar pada tubuhku belum sepenuhnya hilang, aku hanya bisa meringis sakit setelah Ayah selesai. Terkadang ada saatnya Ayah marah besar dan aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya, Ayah langsung mencambuki punggungku.

Dan Ibu… Setiap harinya selalu memarahiku, mengecewakan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Ibu selalu bilang kalau aku ini aneh, tidak normal. Membanding-bandingkan diriku dengan anak remaja yang sebaya denganku. Bahkan ia sampai menyebutku anak titipan jika Ibu bertemu tetangga atau kenalannya.

Terakhir… Kakak. Seumur-umur aku tak pernah akrab dengannya, bahkan berbicara saja sudah seperti mukzizat bagiku. Padahal jika bersama orang lain, Kakak dengan tenangnya berbicara dengan orang lain, bahkan tertawa lepas. Denganku…? Heh…

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tertawa sampai berguling-guling melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa ini?

Oh, pemakamanku sudah selesai, ya? Aku baru sadar kalau sekarang hanya tersisa Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak saja di Makamku. Aku duduk di dekat batu nisan, sembari bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan keluarga kandungku. Kulihat, Ayah menangis sambil membenturkan kepalanya pada batu Nisanku. Kakak sudah tak menangis dan sekarang sedang menghibur Ibu yang menebarkan bunga pada Makamku, tapi aku tetap melihat sebelah tangannya yang meremas kuat segenggam tanah Makamku.

Ah… Sepertinya hujan akan turun, untung saja aku tidak akan pernah kehujanan lagi. Oh, oh… Keluarga kandungku juga menyadarinya, mereka bersiap untuk pulang. Oke, dadah.

Nah, sekarang…

Aku melompat pelan, tapi tubuhku tidak jatuh karena gaya Gravitasi. Tubuhku justru melayang, melayang tinggi. Aku terus melayang, setinggi mungkin hingga menembus gumpalan-gumpalan kapas yang berwarna hitam. Yah… Setelah menembus gumpalan awan yang cukup tebal, aku berhenti. Sekarang, disinilah aku berada. Melayang tepat di atas gumpalan awan, kedua kakiku bergerak-gerak layaknya sedang berada di air.

Kini, kedua mataku memandang lurus pada 3 sosok yang akhirnya kutemui. Oh, bukan… Maksudku… Pada 3 Dewa, yakni Dewa Ra, Obelisk dan Osiris. Aku nyaris menahan nafas, kalau saja aku tak ingat kalau aku tak perlu bernafas lagi. Dibandingkan mereka, aku mungkin bisa diibaratkan sebagai burung kecil tanpa sayap. Ukuranku jauh lebih kecil daripada mereka…

Aku tahu, mereka akan membawaku pergi, pergi dari dunia ini dan berada di tempat yang jauh berbeda. Aku tak tahu tempat apa yang mereka maksud, tapi bayangan 2 tempat yang menghantui pikiranku membuatku tahu 1 hal, aku pasti akan berpikir kalau 2 tempat itu 1000 kali dan bahkan bermilyar kali melebihi dunia ini.

"_**Hapuslah air matamu…"**_

Air mata? Air mata apa? Aku menyentuh wajahku, basah. Apa ini…? Ah… Tak kusangka aku tak menyadarinya… Rupanya sedari tadi aku juga menangis, tapi aku tidak merasakannya. Ahaha, rupanya aku masih tidak peka, ya… Secara perlahan, aku menghapus air mataku.

Ketiga Dewa memberi isyarat padaku, untuk mengikuti mereka. Aku mengangguk, aku pun segera melayang di belakang mereka. Entah kenapa, beberapa saat, pikiranku menjadi kosong. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di suatu tempat, tempat yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan. Tapi, aku hanya bisa bilang kalau tempat ini sangat luas, dan aku melihat adanya 2 gerbang yang berbeda. Aku tertegun sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap lurus pada 3 Dewa.

Aku membuka mulutku, mengeluarkan suaraku, tak peduli seserak apa pun suaraku sekarang.

Wahai Dewa… Bolehkah hamba memohon 2 hal? Hamba mohon, dengan segenap jiwa hamba. Sudikah kalian mengabulkan permohonan hamba yang terbilang begitu rendah ini? Hamba akan sangat berterima kasih dan sangat bersyukur.

Hamba ingin… Hamba diperbolehkan untuk untuk tinggal disini, tak apa walau pun hamba hanya sendirian nantinya. Hamba ingin menunggu, menunggu beberapa orang yang begitu penting dalam hidup hamba selama menjadi manusia. Tak peduli berapa lama hamba harus menunggu, entah harus berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, puluhan tahun dan mungkin ribuan tahun. Hamba akan menunggu mereka… Yakni, keluarga kandung Hamba.

Lalu… Saat hamba sudah bertemu mereka… Biarkanlah Hamba mengantar mereka sampai ke depan pintu gerbang, hamba tidak akan memasuki gerbang yang sama dengan mereka. Hamba akan memasuki gerbang yang satunya… Jadi… Biarkanlah hamba yang menanggung semua dosa mereka.

Aku yakin… Aku pasti sangat nakal hingga Ayah selalu marah, hanya aku yang tidak menyadari betapa nakalnya diriku. Orang-orang yang selalu bilang kalau diriku orang baik pasti bohong, buktinya Ayah sampai mencambuki diriku, berarti aku sangat nakal, kan? Bodoh sekali orang-orang itu, Ayah pasti tahu yang terbaik bagiku, hanya aku yang selalu kesulitan untuk mengerti apa maksud Ayah… Bodoh sekali diriku. Begitu pula dengan Ibu dan Kakak, mereka berlaku seperti itu pasti karena mereka tahu kalau itu adalah yang terbaik bagiku.

Silahkan bilang kalau aku ini bodoh, tidak punya otak dan lainnya. Terserah, aku tetap pada pemikiranku. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah keluargaku, jadi… Aku ingin… Mereka memasuki gerbang yang dikelilingi oleh cahaya, dan aku akan memasuki gerbang yang dikelilingi oleh kegelapan. Mereka tak berdosa, akulah yang berdosa. Akulah yang menyulut rasa amarah pada diri mereka, aku yang bersalah.

Nah… Ayah… Ibu… Kakak… Saat kita bertemu lagi… Maukah kalian… Tersenyum dan tertawa gembira?

Tepat sebelum aku… Ditarik masuk ke dalam kegelapan…

Yang gelap…

Tanpa dasar…

**The End**


End file.
